The New Girl
by starpana
Summary: titans and hive have lost their memories,and their all look and live like normal high school teenagers. Their all going to the same school except one.Will they remember her? Does she remember them? not good at summary or spelling.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 1**

Tronic is a School that almost everyone want to go to when they leave 8th grade, well sort of. It's where their parents want them to go. The begining of the school year is when new people start. It is very unusal for anyone to come at any other time.

(It's 3 months in to the school year. It's 11:05 a.m.)

A car pulls up outside the school.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" asked the woman driving.

No...See you at home...bye!" the girl quickly got out of the car and ran to the school.

(the girl's P.O.V.)

"Now where do I go now?" I said looking at a map on the wall. "I think if I go left and down that hallway, I should get to the principals office." I started to walk down the hallway. After 6 or 7 minutes I came to a dead end.

"oh great, where do I go now?" I said

I started walking around the school again. "this school is like a maze, I don't know how anyone could find anything in this school!"

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring!" Rang the school bell.

" I've missed 3 classes, I get here late and miss 2 classes, now I've missed 1 more. great start in this school."

The halls started to fill with people. 'Wow this is alot of people.'I thought

I decided to follow the crowd. When eveyone was gone I was in front of the principal's office .

"Finally I found it." I said

I went into the room, there was a lady sitting at a desk working on a computer. The lady look up from her work and said "You must be new. Please wait one minture . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . the principal will see you now." The lady had pointed to a door that had 3 signs on it 'Do Not Disturb, Danger and All Are Welcome!'

I was about to knock when someone from the other side of the door said to come in.

"Wecome! you must be Miss.Roth, what do you think of the school? Did you have a hard time finding my office?" said a woman sitting at the in front of me. She stood up and walked towards me. She was a short and plump woman, by the sound of her voice I think she's from Texas, she had a fack smike. It looked like she had a couple face lifts.

She handed me 3 pieces of paper. The first was a timetable, the second was a code for a locker and the last one was a name.

"I'll bring you to the lunch yard and after I'll bring you to your first class."

(Outside)

'I'm glad I brought my lunch.' I thought. I sat down at an empty table. 'I have french after lunch.'

"Hi" said someone from behind me.

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring." The school bell rang.

I stood up and walked away from the table.

"Hello. . . . . . . . .can you hear me!" it was the same person and he was now waving a hand in front of my face. He had messy brown hair, baggy camouflage pants and a white shirt that looked like it was at least 1 size to big.

I stopped walking and looked at the guy standing in front of me.

"HEY B.B." said a very loud voice. I turned and a very tall guy was standing behind me. He had dark skin and was wearing a black shirt and black jeans.

"Is he annoying you Miss. . .ahm. . . . . . . .I haven't seen you here before!"said the tall guy.

"I have to get to class now." I said and started to walk which turned into running

"Wait whats your name!"asked the one the tall guy called B.b.

"Grand corbeau!" I shouted not realizing that I wasn't speaking English.

**I hope you all liked this chapy its a little short but tell me what you think.Please r&r please.next chapy up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Jinx the Sorceress, Neo staff, Bloodyheart, Momiji-momo, Simpleplanluver and SUCK-MY-DICK-GRAYSON for your reviews.**

**I hope you like the story, and I don't have spell-check! I know I don't have good spelling or grammar. PLEASE, PLEASE READ!**

_**The New Girl**_

**Chapter 2(intro)**

**First Name: Raven **

**Last Name: Roth**

**Nick Name: Rav/Rae (Does Not like Being Called by Theses Names) **

**Friends: Star and Jinx **

**Age: 16**

**Hobby: Reading**

**First Name: Star**

**Last Name: Fire**

**Nick Name: Starfire**

**Friends: Raven and most of the student body **

**Age: 16**

**Hobby: Shopping and making Friends**

**First Name: Garfield**

**Last Name: Logan**

**Nick Name: B.b / Gar / Beast boy**

**Friends: Victor**

**Age: 16**

**Hobby????**

**First Name: Victor**

**Last Name: Stone**

**Nick Name: Cyborg / CY**

**Friends: Gar and Robin**

**Age: 17**

**Hobby: All Sports and inventing/building things**

**First Name: Jinx**

**Last Name????**

**Nick Name: Jinx (**

**Friend: Raven**

**Age: 16**

**Hobby: Getting in trouble **

**First Name: Robin**

**Last Name????**

**Nick Name: Robby (only by Kitten. Kitten is Not Important Character) **

**Friend: Victor**

**Age: 16**

**Hobby????**

"**Intercom"**

"'Quotes'"

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

Raven's POV

---------------

"Miss. Roth!" shouted the principal "You're late for class. Come on, I'll bring you to your first class."

We came to a green door with a small window in it. The principal knocked on it and then opened it.

"Well it's nice to see students hard at work." the principal said

I looked around everyone was studying. _'Oh god'_ I thought

"This is the new student I was telling you about." the principal whispered to the teacher.

The principal left the room.

"Bojour please introduce yourself to the class." said the teacher

"Bojour, Je m'appalle Grand Corbeau Roth." I said

"Well at least someone in this class can speak French. O.k. class this is Raven Roth, she's the new student I was telling you all about. Raven please sit in the seat next to Star, Star please raise your hand so Raven knows who and where you are." the teacher said

I sat down next to Star. She was wearing a blue dress and blue boots. She had long red hair, all her books and pens were purple so was her bag.

Knock, knock, knock. Then the door opened and it was the same guy from lunch.

"You're late Mr. Logan this is the second time this week."

"Sorry Miss. Lemon." He said as he walked to the deck right next to me.

"O.k. Garfield we have a new student, her name is Raven Roth." I thought he looked very confused.

"And she's sitting right next to you." Miss. Lemon said

He turned his head and looked at me. I look over at Star she was now looking at me, smiling sweetly.

'_Why are they staring at me?'_ I thought.

"**Can Miss. Lemon Please Come To The Principals Office?"** Said a voice over the intercom

"I'll be right back," said Miss Lemon as she was leaving the room.

"Hello, I am Star Fire. Will you be my Friend Raven Roth?"

"Ahm….." I was going to say maybe but I was interrupted.

"You're the girl I was talking to at lunch, why did you run away?" Garfield asked

"Ahm…."I didn't know what to say.

Where are you from?" asked Star

"What?" I asked

"I could've brought you to this class" said Garfield

What is your favourite colour? Mine is the colour Purple." Said Star

"O.k." I said feeling a little claustrophobic.

"**Attention Students, Classes Have Been Cancelled For Today, All Go Home, Staff Meeting!"**

"We're going home!" yelled someone in the class.

_**(OUTSIDE)**_

"How will you be getting home friend Raven?" Star asked

"Ahm…." I rally hadn't thought about it.

"Raven? ... Hey! How are you?" I turned to see a girl running toward me. OO

"Jinx?" I said

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Italy or someplace like that?" she said

"I did, and then we moved again."

"How was it?"

"In Italy?"

"Yah"

"Good, Warm."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but how do you to know each other?" Star asked

"We were Neighbours and best friends." I said

"Oh"

"HEY B.B.!" It was the loud Guy again.

"Hey Cy…" Garfield said

"Need a lift?"

"Um…..I don't know." He looked at me than back at the guy he called Cy.

I looked over at Jinx; she looked like she was in a Dream world.

"Jinx…. earth to Jinx….Is anybody in there?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"What….Raven did you say something?" She said coming out of her daze.

"Forget it…See you tomorrow, ok?" I said walking away from the group.

"What… Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Jinx asked

"No" I said

"Come on, please?" She asked again

"No"

"Please?" She said in a sweet voice

"You know I don't like to repeat myself so stop asking."

"Please, or I'll tell them that secret I know about you. I know you wouldn't like that now would you?" she said playfully

'_I know she wouldn't tell, but I might as well'_

"This is Star, and that's Garfield" I said pointing at them.

"It's nice to meet you." Jinx said smiling again.

"I'm Victor Stone, who are you?" The loud guy asked Jinx.

"Jinx" she said

"What's your name?" he asked still looking at her.

"Jinx"

"Jinx"

"What?" he looked confused and annoyed.

"Jinx"

(5 minutes later)

"What is her Name?" he asked me.

"Jinx" I said plainly.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" he yelled.

"Jinx, my name is Jinx, are you deaf? I only said it 16 times!" she said starting to yell

"And that's Raven." She said pointing to me.

"Can I go now?" I said starting to walk away.

"No, wait Raven. Can I talk to you…….Please?" Garfield asked very quietly, almost whispering. His head was facing the ground, but I knew it was him.

"O.k." I said

"Will we see you tomorrow friend Raven?" Star asked

"Yes, unless the school closed or I get a life threatening disease, I'll be in school tomorrow" I said

I walked a little ways down the road, when Garfield came up behind me on a Skateboard.

"Hey Rav." He said

"Don't call me that!" I said

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it"

"Why……Can I call you Rae?"

"Because I don't and No!" I was getting annoyed. "Didn't you want to talk to me?"

"No, I didn't" he looked confused again.

"But I heard you say "' no wait Raven can I talk to you….please?'" "

"I was going to ask you, but you were going home or something, but I was thinking that. How did you know what I was thinking?" Garfield was really confused now, so was I.

Silence

"Can you read minds?"

"What?" I was starting to think I was going crazy!

"Can you?" He asked again

"I don't think so?" '_I really hope I can't, my life is hard enough.'_ I turned around and started to walk.

'_She has a nice…..'_ Garfield was interrupted.

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence!" I said/Yelled. I stopped walking and I turn around and was now sending Garfield death glares.

"I didn't say anything." He said

I started walking again.

'_Cool she read my mind?'_

**Tell me what you think. I have writers block so if possible give me some ideas. **

**5 reviews chapter 3 or if I get over my writers block or both**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so its been years, i'm very sorry for not updating. If anyone is still reading this thank you for waiting for me :)**

**I hope this turns out to be worth the wait!**

"**Intercom/phone"**

"'Quotes'"

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**Things**_

**Chapter 3**

The walk home wasn't a long one but it felt like home was miles and miles away...Garfield was still following me, and asking question and trying to start-up conversations...  
"Do you normally follow people you just met?" I finally asked

"not really following you" he rubbed the back of his head. "I really do live this way"

I stopped walking. "this is my house so..." I look back at him and he had the biggest smile on his goofy face. "So COOL WE'RE NEIGHBORS!" I was starting to think somebody out there hated me.

I sighed "k well...I...really want to say I have home work to do...but school didn't last long enough so I'm going to go with I have lots and lots of unpacking to do..."

"Awwwwwh why can't we hang out?" he looked really sad.

"no...i have things to go..." I started to walk to the house

_'I just want to get to know you better...'_

I sighed again. "fine but you're helping me move boxes" He seemed to have a weird effect on me...I was really bad at saying no...

"AWESOME!" he jumped the fence and ran up and hugged me from behind... "thanks Rae"

I was so surprised that I wasn't really sure how to react. I couldn't really make myself make him stop "uhhh...s-stop that" I felt my face heat a little.

_'stop what?'_ he asked

"sstop touching me" I still could seem to make myself move and what was with this stuttering thing I felt so out of character. "and I thought I told you not to call me that" Garfield let me go, and I led him inside and up to my room.

**B.b._ P.O.V_**

When we got up to her, I was surprised to see how empty the room was. She had a desk that was next to the window and a queen sized bed. She also had a pile of boxes in the corner. "Wow you really did just move in" she gave me a funny look. "yah...you can sit if you want" I walked over and sat on her bed. I watched put her bag by the desk and start looking through the boxes. She pulled out a stereo and put on some music. Her iPod started playing "Shut Me Up" by Mindless Self Indulgence.

"you like MSI?" she asked without looking back at me.

"yah their cool some of their stuff sounds a little crazy sometimes" I shifted on the bed, I really didn't know what to do. I'd never really been in a girls room before, and she was so pretty. Her Name fit her perfectly, _'Raven'_ Her hair shined a black blue in the sun just like a raven, and she look so...so...sleek, mysterious, and elegant...I knew from the moment i saw her at lunch i had a crush...but I'm not good with girls.

**"RING RING RING ANSWER YOUR PHONE RING"** We both jumped at the sound of my phone going off and i started to search myself for it, i found it in my shoe... Raven gave me a weird look as i answered it. It was Cy "Hey dude whats up?...what?!...Why are you at my house?...no i'm not there...wait no! don't do that! I'll Be right there!" I hung up the phone and look sad at The girl across from me. She was leaning up against the deck and was looking so hot...'gaaaahh...I don't want to go' a surprised look flashed on her face, I blushed and stood up. "I GOT TO GO BYE...sorry" I ran so fast out of her house, jump our fence and was up in my room before she could say anything. i threw myself on to the bed and groaned...

"Hey B.b. what toke you so long?" Victor was sitting on the floor with Robin playing Garfield's Video games. Neither bothered to look up at him, Garfield mumbled in to the pillow. "Don't worry bro, it's not the end of the world"

"it could be" Robin said with a laugh "we don't know what he did, maybe he destroyed what ever change me might have had" Garfield groaned louder... and both guys stopped playing and looked at him...

"What did you do" they both said, which made him slide off the bed and roll under it...

Back over at Raven's house right after B.b. left

She stared at spot on the bed where he had sat. 'what do i do now...' she looked over at the door that he had left wide open. I went and closed it and them fell back on my bed. This was why she stayed away from people...they we're always so weird and confusing...'if he didn't want to leave why did he..." she frowned

"Rae! I'm home, I got take-out!" It was my sister, I went down to her "How was school? and Who ran out of our house like a man mad?" Raven's face flushed

"school got out early so I didn't really get a feel for it...and he's Just a kid from school.."

The woman smiled wickedly "Is he your boyfriend?" I stared wide-eyed at her "NO! he's just a weird guy that started talking to me...he lives next door" The woman smiled less creepy this time, with a look that said -I don't believe a word your saying-"whatever foods going to get cold, you better tell me everything that went down today" I sighed knowing I she would end up forcing my day out of me one way or the other... so we spend dinner talking about the day...

**_I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 till next time :P_**


End file.
